Caught in the Cross Fire
by NightFuryOne
Summary: The war between the Dragons and Hooligans rages on with Hiccup being the only one who doesn't like to fight. Even though she tries her best to support the Hooligans, she finds herself trying to make peace between the two sides over a Night Fury! A cute one too. A peace-making girl with the most dangerous Dragon there is. Great. - Toothcup - Fem!Hic - Humanized!Dragons - Future!AU


**Hello my people! So after hours and hours of goofing around in my room and trying to find a good, original plot for a story, I finally settled on this. It's a futuristic AU with humanized dragons, a genderbent Hiccup and, my OTP, Toothcup. Yep. Still sticking with this ship. Absolutely love it. I love Astrid and all, but Toothcup is just awesome.**

**Now this is just an idea so let me know if you think this is a good idea and if I should continue it or not.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>War of Dragons and Hooligans<span>**

This is Berk. Now I know what you're thinking. Twelve days north of hopeless, a few degrees south of freezing to death and located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. And you're right. All of that is true. But to add on to all this is war between us, the Hairy Hooligans, (don't ask me who came up with that because I have absolutely no idea) and the Dragons. No, they are not actual dragons. Though they do have dragon-like abilities. Their extremely sensitive senses of hearing, sight, and smell; their ability to jump from, say a cliff, and glide onto their target; and their abnormal ability to shoot fire from their hands. That part always freaks me out.

These guys are incredibly strong. But so are we. And stubborn. Seriously, most people would have the common sense to leave, but nope. We, the Hairy Hooligans, decide to stay and fight to our hearts' content.

I, personally, am not fond of this war that's been going on for generations. Unfortunately, the odds of the war ending anytime soon are very slim. So the best thing we can do is fight back and not die.

The school here is different. You still learn the four major subjects: history, English, Math, and science. But the other subject is fighting. From kindergarten to fourth grade, you are taught about weaponry, the names of them, how to use them and how they work. Once you're in intermediate, you can choose to learn how to put everything you learned before and use them in an actual battle or how to build the weapons.

I chose to build the weapons, even though I still learned how to use them. Building the weapons was easier for me since it gave me the freedom of adding adjustments and upgrading the weapons. But really, I'm skinny as a twig and the only weapon I actually can use is my hidden blade. I based it off this video game I played a few years ago. My father said it was really popular when he was my age.

But right now, my weapon isn't going to be of any use. I'm currently sprinting down the road, screams and explosions filling my ears. Of course, we're in the middle of another battle. In the moonlight I see the Dragons gliding in, their hair colored in patterns to symbolize which troop they're in. The Monstrous Nightmares with the dark red or blue/green flame pattern, the Deadly Nadders with exotic colored (mainly blue) spikes, Hideous Zipplebacks with green/red gaseous patterns, Gronckles with varying cool colored boulder shapes, and Terrible Terrors green/yellow arrows.

Each troop has a different fire type. The Monstrous Nightmares fire Kerosene gel, the Deadly Nadders use Magnesium fire, Hideous Zipplebacks use Ammonium Nitrate mixed with Anhydrous Hydrazine, Gronckles use Heptane, Oxygen, and Rocks, and the Terrible Terrors fire propane darts [1].

Yeah. I studied hard on the Dragons. Deal with it.

Oh, right! I never told you my name. Well, it's-

"Hiccup!" my father roars.

That. I know. Weird name for a girl. Especially in this time period.

"Yes?" I call back, turning around to see my father hurtling towards me.

"Move!" He pushes me out of the way just in time to avoid a Deadly Nadder speeding at me like a bullet. My father uses the dragon's speed to his advantage and changes his direction to a brick wall. The dragon lets out a shriek before she goes _splat _into the wall.

I cringe and push myself to my feet. _Oh that sounded painful, _I think. My father turns me to the forge and shoves me in that direction.

That man you just saw was my father Stoick. He's a big, burly man with a red, bushy beard and stands at 6'9". Some say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean of his shoulders. Do I believe that? Yes, I do.

"Hiccup, get in here!" Uncle Gobber shouts to me as I slide in through the door to the blacksmith shop. He shuts the door and opens up the window for the other people to exchange new weapons for their damaged ones.

"Sorry I'm late," I tell him.

"Well, you joined the party, at least. I was starting to think you'd been smuggled away."

"Wha? Who, me? Nah. I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." I gesture to my slim figure.

"They need cannon fodder, don't they?"

I stick my tongue out at him and start fixing the damaged weapons.

The meat-head with the attitude and interchangeable hands is my Uncle Gobber. He's the one who teaches people how to make weapons. I'm the only teenager who chose to learn how to make weapons.

"What have we got?" I hear my father ask.

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare," one of the troop members replies.

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

"Good."

Night Furies are the most feared troop in history. They don't have any marks in their hair. It would give them away. They're stealthy and swift. You never see them until they fire. Their fire is Acetylene and Oxygen, a plasma blast. We don't know much else about them.

I look out the window to see my friends Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid. Their job during the battles is to put out fires. They have to be careful though because no matter what, they are in the line of fire so they really have to know how to defend themselves.

"Alright, let's go!" Astrid shouts, leading the way to one of the major fires.

I try to help them as much as I can from inside the shop. I alert them when I see a dragon behind them and I point out fires. "Astrid, behind you!" I yell.

She quickly whips around, takes her pistol out from its holster and fires a blue laser at the Gronckle in front of her. The laser hits him in the arm, causing him to drop the flaming dagger. She kicks him square in the chest and he promptly retreats. Astrid turns to face me, flashes me a thumbs-up, and returns to her job.

"NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!" a troop member shouts.

A high-pitched screech suddenly pierces the air followed by a plasma blast hitting a watch tower. The tower is set alight and the occupants of the tower jump down before it collapses.

"Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there," Gobber tells me. He attaches an axe to his arm and looks at me. "Stay. Put. There." I give him a weird look. "You know what I mean."

He lets out a battle cry and charges out the door. But Gobber knows me. He knows I don't follow orders well.

I go into the back room of the shop and take my gun out from under my desk. I then run out the back door into the battlefield. I go around the backs of houses and come up to the cliff, away from the battle.

I cock my gun and place my finger lightly on the trigger. I scan the skies. It'd be easier for me to shoot a Dragon out of the sky rather than have one charge at me from the ground. I don't want to kill one, of course.

I know it's a long shot, but I need to get that Night Fury out of the sky.

What I've noticed is that the Night Fury always attacks from the sky. Not once has anyone seen a Night Fury touch the ground. And if I can get that Night Fury out of the battle, it may be over quicker and give us more time to repair the damages.

I modified my gun ages back so that it would never be able to kill but would still be able to do a good amount of damage.

I turn on the holo-scope for the gun and aim at the sky. My senses are on high alert, my hearing and sight especially. Night Furies are swift, as I mentioned before, and their blasts are huge. I have to listen and observe carefully.

And lo and behold, a screech tears through the air. This is quickly followed by a powerful plasma blast and a silhouette of a Night Fury moving fast in the sky. I ready my aim. My eyes narrow in concentration.

I pull the trigger.

A bright green laser fires out of the gun, heading right for the Night Fury. A significantly smaller blast erupts along with a pain-filled scream and the Night Fury falling down into the unoccupied forest.

I let out a sigh. "And down goes the Night Fury," I mutter. I turn around to head back to the shop only to be met with a boy with dark brown hair, tanned skin, golden eyes, flaring hands and a red flame pattern colored in his hair. Standing in front of me was a Monstrous Nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I looked up all of that information on the httyd wikia. Since this is in a futuristic time period, I thought it would be a good idea to have her know the different fire types.<strong>

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that. Like I said, this is just an idea and it's up to you to decide whether or not I should continue this. These stories are for you guys, anyway. I'm just writing them for fun.**

**Also, if anyone could help me with a cover picture for this story, I would greatly appreciate it. My art skills suck.**

**That's all for now and I hope to see you soon! =^v^=**


End file.
